Happily Ever After
by Blanc Expression
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy named Kurt Wagner, who fell madly in love with his best friend.  Sadly, she's floating around in space inside a bullet right now.  COMPLETE


**Happily Ever After**

_**Wrote this at two in the morning (insomnia is a bitch), so it's very flame worthy… enjoy. Or not. I didn't even go over and edit- breaking my own rules, tsk. **_

_**Forgive me for trying to write a somewhat romance. FAIL.**_

_**I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song Knights in White Satin.**_

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Kurt Wagner, whose best friend's probably dead inside a bullet in outer space.

He's also in love with her.

It's sort of complicated.

**FIRSTS**

First impressions did not go well. Both were young; he was sixteen, and she was fifteen. But young love is the sweetest, as they say, and needless to say Kurt fell in love with her at first sight.

She wasn't aware of his presence at first, her back turned against him. It was fate, it was destiny

In a yellow flash, he was at her side in all his furry-blue glory, smiling his widest. "Hallo!"

She screams, dropping her suitcase with a loud clatter.

She breaks his heart with that scream, and it would be the first of many.

**TIME**

Time is a fickle thing, but it can also mend as it pasts. Take a camera, take a picture.

_Snap._ She's hugging him, beaming with happiness and calling him Fuzzy Elf. In turn, he calls her Katzchen, wondering if she'll ever know how he feels. But she's not afraid anymore, so that's all that matters for now.

_Snap._ They're watching a horrible B-rated movie, but they can't stop laughing. The only difference is that Kurt's watching Kitty more than the movie.

_Snap._ They're giggling again like conspirators, pointing at Scott and Jean. He thinks of confessing, but why ruin perfectly wonderful friendship?

_Snap._ She's telling him not to give up, that he's not a demon that everyone accuses him of being. Her voice soothes his childish fears, and he attempts a smile at her direction.

_Snap._ Wait. Stop here. Things have definitely changed, he still pines for her. She's no longer the blue -eyed goddess he once thought she was, but rather a girl who became his best friend, a girl who has her ups and downs, her flaws and blemishes, but would always be in his heart. A girl who's not just something to chase for, but someone to believe in. He's never loved her more in his life; nothing could compare. But all the same, they're just still friends, nothing more. He wishes she would feel the same, but how could see? So he dates Amanda Sefton, a nice girl from school. She's nothing like Kitty.

He still betrays the X-Men. He denies them as the people who took care of him, the people who he fought with, the people who he calls his family now. He denies it all, an old fear still embedded in his subconscious that one day they will bring out the stakes and tie him there in the flames.

Only at the last minute he joins them once more, standing next to her in front of a shocked crowd.

Kitty turns to him and looks with bright blue eyes, holding his wrist with tender hands.

He wants to believe her, he really does. But at the last moment, he tears away from her gentle fingers.

No more delusions; he can't let himself feel the heartache anymore. Another second of her touch, he would go mad. Insane with hope, that maybe, just maybe…

But hope leads to bitter disappointment. He doesn't want to take the disappoint anymore.

"One step at a time," he mumbles.

Screw the steps; he's already head over heels for her.

**APOCALYPSE**

Time lapses again, and the X-Men along with the Brotherhood join forces to defeat the ancient mutant. Kurt finds himself alone once more, unable to face the reality of Kitty with_ him_, a member of the Brotherhood. Reality was too cruel, he thinks as he watches her hook her arm around Lance's.

He vows at the moment to never fall for her again.

** COMFORT**

She walks into his room with a tear-stained face. Immediately, all walls break down and he leaps up to receive her in his arms in the aftermath of what seems to be the final break-up. He hugs her, the girl he still loves despite of his silent cry of defiance. But she needs him to be a friend, someone with a huge crush. With tubs of ice-cream a few pranks on the other residents here and there, she's lying on the floor next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They stare at the shredded picture of Lance (which had gone through many unmentionable trials), lost in their own private thoughts as the radio plays random songs. He finds himself drumming his tail against Kitty's foot to the beat.

"Kurt!" Kitty laughs.

He smiles. "Come on, Katzchen, it's a nice song."

"Sure."

"Come on, dance vith me!"

"Kurt, I—"

He grabs her by the wrists and pulls her up, laughing as she does not resist, sliding his fingers to her waist and her own small hands reaching up for his shoulders.

They stumble and giggle with each step, but it doesn't matter as their awkward shuffling starts to follow the rhythm. They slow down, laughing softly as they enjoy each other's presence in the quiet room with only the music playing softly from the radio.

_Knights in white satin_

_Never reaching the end_

_Letters I've written_

_Never meaning to send_

She leans closer to him, lying her head on his shoulder. His heart is pounding so loud that he wonders if she could hear it.

_Beauty I've always missed_

_With these eyes before_

_Just what the truth is_

_I can't say anymore_

"Thanks, Kurt," whispers Kitty. He smiles. Surprise, surprise, take a guess at what happens next.

Yeah, he falls in love again as quick as that. It's a vicious cycle, but he can't help it. For a moment, for a blissful week, he has himself convinced that maybe… maybe there's a chance for them to be together. It's not too late, is it?

But one Tuesday morning, a certain shy Russian with a sketchbook appears at the mansion, suitcase at his side. Kurt watches as Kitty's eyes light up, and he wants truly wants to die.

It's a vicious cycle.

'_Cause I love you_

_Yes I love you_

_I love you…_

** GONE**

Let's jump again through time once more. Try it; you're in the future now.

Things have changed once more. A dear friend suddenly goes insane and kills millions. An old foe becomes an ally, and more join the Institute. Laura Kinney, X-23; Emma Frost, the White Queen; Warren Worthington the Third, Angel, and so much more.

But what of our elf and his kitten? The years go by, and they are both in their mid twenties. He knows his chance was gone, and Kitty only has eyes for Piotr. Piotr becomes his friend, but there's still a dull ache in his heart when he sees them together. But Kurt ignores this, smothering his feelings, telling himself that it's for the best as he continues his relationship with Amanda. The days pass by without a trifle, and the world seems to have lost the need for the X-Men.

But he remembers the day Kitty saves the world.

To make things simple, she phased the giant bullet through Earth, saving everyone,

He remembers standing helplessly, staring at the shiny surface of the bullet as it passes through the ground, making wild calculations. Could he somehow teleport her out of the bullet at the right moment? Was it possible? It was no time to muse; his Katzchen, both friend and oblivious lover was inside, and he had to try.

"NO, ELF!" Before he could teleport, Logan leaps up and knocks him down just as the bullet disappears with Kitty. Kurt struggles from Logan's grasp, reaching out as if he could touch the fading tip. For Kitty.

"Let go, Logan!" he snarls, tears filling up his eyes and blurring his surroundings.

"Elf, get a grip-"

"VERDAMMT, LOGAN! KITTY IS IN THERE! She needs me! I have to get her out…. I have to get her out before…. Before…"

Logan finally releases him, but Kurt remains on the floor, fingers tightening around the blades of grass, as if he could still feel Kitty going through the dirt. A salty tear slides down his cheek and dapples the green surface.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. She's gone."

_Gone._

She was gone.

**DREAM**

He goes to England. He returns to Germany. But wherever he is, he's always thinking of Kitty. So travels back to America, despite of the lingering traces of Kitty in the mansion. But even at the institute he feels useless as member of the team as Pixie's powers prove more useful. He masks his feelings with jokes and pranks, ever the funny-man, the comic relief.

But when that doesn't work, he talks to Kitty, via Danger Room. But soon the charm wears off, because he knows she's not real. It didn't matter, nothing did. She was gone, and he can't recreate her.

_ He's on the balcony now, rubbing the cross around his neck. Waiting. He's always waiting._

_ "Hey, Fuzzy," Kitty whispers, appearing at this side. He smiles and tugs on her ponytail affectionately . He dreams of her with her ponytail, before Piotr came and when all they had to worry about were SATs and saving the world._

_ "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Kitty. I miss you."_

_ "I miss you too, Kurt."_

_ "Then come back!"_

_ A pause. She leans forward as if to kiss him and he closes his eyes, but knows her lips will only tickle his ears as she breathes, "You know where to find me, Fuzzy." She disappears, along with the balcony, and he's falling, falling into the dark expanse with nowhere to go…_

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt wakes up, breathing heavily and sweat embedding his forehead.

He stopped screaming a week ago.

"Mmm… Rogue?" he mumbles. "Vhat is it?" Rogue stared at him with wide eyes, looking for once lost with words.

"Kurt. Magneto managed to bring the bullet back to Earth. _She's back_."

His heart skips a beat. He teleports them to the field where the cracked bullet lies smoking, filling the air with the acrid smell. But nobody cares as they all stare at the figure merging from the haze breathlessly.

Kitty. He had dreamed of this day for so long, yet he can't believe that she was actually here in flesh, more beautiful than his memories. Kurt stares at her heart-shaped face, a smile growing his own. His whole being tingles as she turns towards his direction and beams, stumbling forward on wobbly legs. He raises his hands hopefully, waiting for a long deserved embrace._ I'm so sorry, Kitty. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..._

But she walks right past him into Piotr's arms.

Picture this; an elf is left standing in the rubble, his chest hurting as the useless _thing _shatters once more into little pieces, this time unable to be taped together again wit the duct tape of unrequited feelings. _What a fool you are, Kurt Wagner_, he thinks.

At that moment, he understands.

** HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

Once upon a time, there was a man named Kurt Wagner. He's broken and shattered beyond repair, but he can't help it.

He learns that demons don't have happily ever after.

_***scream* YOU CAN THROW ME IN A PIT OF FIRE NOW! **_

_**This is why I should never write fluff because well…. It never ends as fluff. Fun. **_

_**I present thee, who was an innocent reader looking for Kurtty fluff chocolate chip cookies has an apology. :(**_


End file.
